Examples of suspended ceiling systems are shown in the applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436,613 and 5,428,930. The first patent shows a suspended grid system having a series of extruded components that connect to form junction members. These junction members include vertical slots and each individual grid member is received in a slot and secured to the junction member. The individual junction members are suspended from appropriate structural members. Each grid member slidably receives a ceiling panel support bracket along a top edge thereof. These support brackets include slots for receiving extended legs of torsion springs used to suspend the ceiling panel beneath the grid system. The system works satisfactorily but requires specialized components, substantial installation time and expertise in assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,930 discloses a system for use in association with a modified ‘T’ bar suspended ceiling systems providing effective alignment of panels suspended beneath the ‘T’ bar system. This arrangement is a cost effective solution suitable for rectilinear grid systems and is less suitable for complex installations.
The present invention provides an effective system that has good structural integrity, accommodates complex ceiling systems and has advantages with respect to installation.